Honestly IZ SongFic
by Leslie-Was-Here
Summary: Honesty's the best policy, right? So why is it when I'm honest, I get into trouble? It goes both ways, but who cares! Cause honestly, I just don't care. Small stories INSIDE! ENJOY! Based of the song by Hot Chelle Rae "Honestly"


Honestly –IZ Song-Fic-

Summary: Honesty's the best policy, right? So why is it when I'm honest, I get into trouble? It goes both ways, but who cares! Cause honestly, I just don't care. Small stories INSIDE! ENJOY!

Chapter 1

A Dress for the Breakage of the Window

"Might as well just break it off, Gaz" Varsity told me as we looked through the dress catalogue. "Do you really want to be wearing that dress? It looks super uncomfortable"

I sighed. "Not really, but, we're suppose to wear it, and if I complain about it Dib will give me a lecture on how I should just get over it and be happy for him, ugh, it's disgusting"

Varsity rolled her eyes. "Maybe I could help you fix it, I mean I am one of the biggest names in the fashion industry, am I right?" she said, grinning. I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Varsity Jones the Fashion Extraordinaire"

She sighed, "I love the sound of that!" she exclaimed. 'but we are wearing the same dress, you know that right?"

I nodded, "We're the bridesmaids, of course we're wearing the same dress"

"Personally I think the shade of blue Tak picked out doesn't rally go good with her skin tone" Varsity said, flipping the page.

"Of course, you would say that"

Varsity laughed and Viv groaned. "At least you don't have to wear that stupid strapless dress!" Viv exclaimed. "You're the maid of honor, you should be proud!" Varsity said.

Viv rolled her eyes. "I mean the dress!"

"Oh I know it's hideous, Tak should really get a wedding planner, she's not doing so well on her own" Varsity said.

I sighed. "Why don't you tell her that, here she comes right now, with Marsallen and Lillie"

"Ready for the dress fitting girls!" Tak asked with a happy tone, which was really odd. "Um yeah" Varsity grumbled, still looking through the catalogue.

"The dresses are in the fitting rooms, go change, Viv! You stay with me!" Tak said stopping Viv from going with the others.

I could hear Viv groan and say "kill me now"

I needed help zipping this up! I swear does Tak think we have fifteen inched waist!

"Gaz? Are you okay?" Varsity asked. I sighed, "Not really! It's TOO TIGHT! I could barely breathe!"

"Do you need help with the zipper?"

I said nothing, since the air was getting pushed out of me as I tried to zip it up. "Gaz?"

"Yeah?" I squeaked. 'Need help?"

"Yeah" I breathed out.

Varsity opened the door and helped me zip it up. "How did you zip yours up?"

"I'm fairly skinny Gaz, it wasn't really art, but I think I zipped part of my skin, it stings" Varsity said giving a nervous laugh. "It's not funny" I said. "I know" she mumbled.

"Suck" she said. I did as I was told. ZZZZZIIIPPP!

"Okay, you're zipped!" Varsity exclaimed clapping. "But Tak really doesn't have good taste in dresses."

"Everybody knows that" I replied.

"Ah, Lillie! Are you okay? You look like you're going to faint" Varsity cried out. "No, it's fine, just really tight"

"Does she think we have anorexia or something!" Marsallen snapped, 'N offense Varsity"

"hey! I do not have anorexia!" Varsity huffed, crossing her arms. "That dress almost fits you perfectly!"

"I skinned myself" Varsity walked away and back into the big room.

We were standing up here modeling for what seemed like hours, but it has only been ten minutes and I felt like I was about to faint. "Gaz, turn" Tak ordered. I sighed. "Can I at least take of these hells? They're killing me" I said, pointing at the four inch heels she made us wear, well me, since I'm the shortest.

"No, turn"

I groaned and stubbornly turned. "Gaz, have you gained weight?"

I snapped. I took off the heels and threw them out the window. "Good luck trying to find another bridesmaid" I said grabbing my bag and running to the fitting rooms to dress out. "And those stupid heels!"

I unzipped the dress and threw it on the floor, I put on my black over-sized shirt with a white tank top under, a pair of my best purple skinny jeans and my favorite black combat boots. Now this is what I call nice.

I stepped on the dress and threw it at Tak as I walked out.

I hate dresses…

I realized I forgot my phone so I went back in and sent Tak a text that said:

**TO: Her**

**FROM: Gaz**

**To be honest, I hate your taste, the shade of blue you chose, the dresses, and I hate you…**

**Have a horribly nice day!**

**Hate, Gaz **

_**A/N: A horribly amazing new series I wanted to start. Just random little stories of what Gaz honestly hates and honestly likes! Yes I did delete Gaz & Zim's Soundtrack of Love, wasn't really feeling it… but have a horribly nice day!**_

_**Hate—JK Love,**_

_**Leslie-Was-Here**_


End file.
